imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
A Guide For Magicians
This is a guide for Magicians from 1-16. (I'm at level 16 right now.) To start, Magicians have 12 stat points to use, so max out Intelligence and Wisdom. Complete the tutorial to become level 2, and then train on Kooii. Train until you have a full inventory, and remember to collect everything. Use the Lesser Healing Potions because they're soul bound, and you can't sell or trade them. Starting from level 4, train on Wild Boars until you get to level 6. Collect leather and wild boar hair to create leather gloves and boots. You can sell them at the Crimsonsabre Merchant to get the maximum amount of money. At level 6, train at Mushrooms and Flower Elementals until level 8 or so. After level 8, find somebody that is willing to party with you at Mushroom Spore. The EXP is good until level 10 or 11 if you're willing to. At level 11-12, go to the Wingfril Island Beach and train on Red Crabs, Sandman, and Woopas. Collect all loot, and save pirate coins, because you can talk to Rafil/Ratas to get EXP and Gold. You can use the Pirate Coin trick until level 14. For level 15, go to Lanos/Siras Plains and party with people. If someone can lure for you, you can level up a lot faster. For level 16, I'm currently training at Red-Eyed Gosumi's at Lanos Plains, but when I have time, I'm farming gold. Just today, I made 80K from luring wild boars. This is another person okay lol. From 17-20 I'd say train on magma or mutant gosumi. 19-21 go on fire birds/ big boars or magma chiefs. If you are Lanos I would say skip spiders because they are extremely quick and have a high attack. It would be a waste of mana to keep freezing them. At 22+ you may want to party at desert with a warrior or if you can lure, party with rangers and lure for them. Each way gets fast health. If you are rich and have good equipments you can solo things that are orange name, one or two levels higher than you until you get to lizards Or ambush. you can then solo or party at hop sand plains with a warrior or ranger. If you are 25-35 this is extremely fast. Make sure you have plenty of bags. What you want to do is have Shield 3 (so that you don't have to use potions), and you can collect all of the loot. SELL EVERYTHING AT THE CRIMSONSABRE MERCHANT. Use the Lesser Healing Potions because you cannot sell them, and they heal your mana pretty well. Weapons go for 250 a piece, and you'll encounter a few versions of bulldozers, which can drop Small Treasure Boxes. Open them up, and what you want is either Weapon Enchant Scrolls, Armor Enchant Scrolls, or 500 gold. Weapon Enchant Scroll D Class goes for 10000 at the Crimsonsabre Merchant, and Armor Enchant Scrolls go for 5000 at the Crimsonsabre Merchant. If you're not looking to level up as quickly, you can take your time selling the things, and look for more people to help you along the way. Use what you have to get what you need. If you're looking for loot, many Warriors and Rangers would trade your heal and shield for their loot and half the EXP. Feel free to add me, Server: Caligo Kingdom: Lanos TheRainMan Category:The world of magic Category:Magician Category:Mage Category:Caligo Category:Lanos Category:Therainman Category:Leveling Up Quickly Category:Money Category:Guide